Dragon Ball: The War continues - Part 2
by Myk DB
Summary: While living his days of peace on earth, Yamcha finds himself trapped by a possible threat. The Z warriors will unite once again, but who is the threat?


**Dragon Ball: The War continues - Part 2**

I could not believe what I was seeing. I just sounded cold as I watched Piccolo's (fixed) gaze in my eyes.

_''What's going on here? Does he want to attack me? ''_ \- was the first thing that came into my mind. Piccolo removed his turban and turned to me.

_'' Yamcha, I see that you are in good shape, I can not say that you will survive this, but at least you will not be defeated easily. Have you been training without the others knowing? "_\- said the man who had been able to kill Goku and his brother at one time.

_"D-once in a while ..."_ \- I replied as I prepared for the worst. Piccolo only closed his eyes and lowered his head.

_'' I feel for it, Yamcha. But you have no choice. Do not force me to force you. Let's get this over with. ''_

I could only be cursed by the gods, or else, I would in fact be the most unlucky guy on every face of the earth (or universe 7 himself). When I have the opportunity to live a peaceful life, enjoying a promising future in my baseball career, I have to be attacked by someone I thought was allied.

_'' Hey Piccolo. That was a long time ago. You, me, Goku, Tien ... we all go through the same unjust and cruel destiny. Our brands show what time was able to do, so we can forget it right? I will not beg for my life, but also, do not think that it will be easy to take from me the little pride that life has left me. I'm ready! You can come! "_\- I answered as I clenched my fists.

_''Puar, take Maron into the apartment. Take cover. Take care of her for me if you can not see me after that. In the worst case, it's going to end soon, ''_ \- I warned them both as I felt Maron's hands tighten around my waist.

_''Not! I will not leave you! ''_ \- said Maron, refusing to leave close to me. The only thing that moved in his body was the tear in one of his eyes. I could see that, but there was nothing else I could do to ease his pain. I was preparing for a possible "penance," and there was no time for farewells.

_'' PUAR, LEVE MARON HERE! NOW ! "_\- I shouted for the last time as I saw Maron crying desperately.

_"Calm down,"_ \- Piccolo said as he watched the City from the balcony of my apartment.

_'' Yamcha, I came to get you. We do not have time. There is something threatening. I can not tell you now. Just come with me. Goku and the others are waiting for us. I'll tell you everything on the way to the Capsula Corporation. Let's go right now! ''_

I did not know if I relieved or despaired even more. I had just heard something that might get me out of a probable death hole, but ... at the same time I might be digging a new grave. What could this be? I wondered as Piccolo turned to us and said.

_'' You may be wondering why I'm here. Or why I came to get you. It's simple, we need you. All the help seems to be needed right now. ''_

_'' but, Piccolo, how could I be useful? I do not even know what it is, ''_ \- I replied.

Piccolo walked over to me and put his left arm on my shoulder.

_'' You are important to us. You have died defending this planet. Know that deep down, we all have something to be proud of. You also have. Just trust, and give it your all. ''_

I stared into Piccolo's eyes, and saw that there was no longer a selfish warrior, but a battle mate, whom I could trust at least once more.

_''Right! Count on me Piccolo! I do not know what it is. But I will be with Goku and the others, but once. I'll go with you! ''_ \- I replied to Piccolo as I smiled confident that I could be of use to my beautiful home, planet earth, for once again.

I no longer felt fear, only a courage that made me forget the pains of the battlefield. I felt my body burning, like the first time I faced Goku.

_'' Maron, take care of Puar, I'll be back soon. I promise. And ... remember ... I ... I love you both. "_ \- I said as I looked at Piccolo now, with a more serious face.

_''Let's go! The others are waiting for us. " - _Piccolo said as he took off. I followed him as I heard the last word that came out of my beloved's mouth that day.

_''I will wait for you! I know you're coming back. I feel. I love you, my Yamcha!''_

(To be continued...)

Author's Note: Thank you for enjoying my work. Check back often.  
\- Myk DB

#yamcha #Yamucha #dragonballz #dragonballz #dragonball


End file.
